In the display of pictures, plaques or other similar articles that may or may not be ornamental in appearance, it is sometimes desirable to be able to place the article either on a horizontal surface, such as a desk or a wall whereat the article is braced in upright position or, in the alternative, to suspend the article from a vertical surface such as a wall.
There are numerous patents which relate to structures for supporting articles on flat surfaces which may be horizontal or vertical and which deal either exclusively with one type of surface or the other, or which deal with both types of supporting surfaces. Some of these patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,992,464; 3,251,572; 3,865,342; 4,212,122; 4,229,892; and 4,441,268.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,342, J. Kanzelberger discloses a support for a picture frame or the like which is capable of being hung on a wall, or which may rest on a surface. The support includes a strap having a hole in one end for providing a hanger support. The other end of the strap is adapted for being bent away from the article to be supported to give an easel-type support. Between the two ends of the strap is provided a slot for receiving a friction-holding device. The strap can be rotated off center in either clockwise or counterclockwise direction to compensate for unbalanced picture frames or plaques. The strap may also be moved relative to the fastening device to permit vertical adjustment of the strap in relation to the plaque.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,268 is revealed a picture framing device embodying dovetailed elements which enable supporting a picture frame in either of two upright positions. Dovetail elements of male construction are insertable within female dovetail elements to provide a connection between the bracing device and the article to be supported.
O. Hueter shows in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,892 a display device having a frame-holder provided with a support member. The display device can be supported as a freestanding element by engaging the support member with an adapter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,572, W. Klitzner shows a structure involving relatively few components, which structure is adapted for use by movement of an attachment which is secured to the rear of the article to be displayed. The attachment includes a support member that is mounted for slidable movement in a bracket and which has a particular construction and configuration for the location thereof in one of two positions whereby the article may be mounted on either a horizontal or a vertical surface as required.